rp_freedomfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna x Baine x Tiger x Zuri in that night
Ch1 It begins ^^ day Luna Invited Baine over to have fun Luna:*watering her cactus* Baine:*cleaning some dishes*Thanks for having me over, Luna. *she smiles sweetly, slightly blushing a tiny bit* Luna: No problem you are always welcome. You can spend the night if you want Baine: I would like that, it be a long walk home. And I rather not sleep... Alone, if that is fine... *blushing a tiny bit as she finishes cleaning the dishes.* Luna:I don't mind *blushes* sleeping with you Baine:*She smiles a little*Good to hear. *She was blushing as well*I'll go set the bed up, if that is fine! Luna: That's fine ^^ I'll be right there Baine: Okay ^^ *Blushing a little as she goes to Luna's room. After she finished setting the bed her ears twitched*Hm? *Sees Chi Neko*T-Tiger- Chi Neko:Shhh~ *Has a finger on Baine's lips* Wrong person~ But, the appearances isn't wrong~ Baine:*Confuse, blushing at the attire Chi Neko was wearing*W-What are you doing here? Chi Neko: I wanted to have fun with both of you~ I can wait~ *she gave a soft growl-purr as she lays on the made bed* Come, sit down~ I won't bite. Baine:*suddenly sits on the bed without thinking*H-Huh? Luna: *walks into the room and notic Chi Neko* Hi Tiger are you staying over to ^^ Chi Neko:*grins at Luna, but it was a rather friendly grin* Of course~ I figure you two need the warmth~ Baine:*Blushes*I-Is it really cold outside? Chi Neko: Really cold at night, not even you two could keep the warmth together~ *She winked at both of them*Come sit, Luna!~ *Smiles* Don't want you to stand there forever~ Baine:*blushes.* Luna: Ok ^^ *walks over and sits next to Baine blushing* Chi Neko: Cmome on, lay down next to me, Baine~ Me and Luna can keep you warm ^w^ ~ Baine:O-Okay.... *blushing as she lays next to Chi neko, waiting for Luna to lay down next to her* Chi Neko: Now luna, when you want to warm someone up, you have to hug them really close~ So you and me hug Baine really close so we can both keep her warm~ Luna: S~sure *lay down next to Baine, Hugging Baine tightly her breast is preset against Baine's breass* How's that? Chi Neko:*Hugging Baine as well, her breast press against Baine's back* Very Well~ Baine:*blushes at the feeling, a soft, quiet gasp escape her lips that wasn't noticeable* Chi Neko:*Nuzzles Baine's cheek a little*You should be very warm~ *Her ears twitched*Hm? I hear footsteps~ Luna: That might be Zuri, she like to party. Ch2 Newcomer~ Zuri:*walking unbalance notice the three in bed* Sorry wrong room *hiccup* enjoy your bath. Chi Neko: Ah~ It's not a bath~ It can't be a bath if there is no worry. It's a bed~ You can join us if you want~ *she smirks sexily, nuzzling Baine's cheek before whispering something very softly into Baine's ears.* Baine:*It was unnoticeable, but she fallen into a charm to keep her from remembering anything of this night, blushing still* Zuri: Ok *lay next to Chi Neko* So what now ^^ Luna:*hold Baine tighter* Your so warm Baine:*blushes*T-Thank you Luna. Chi Neko:*Nuzzles into Baine a little as one of her tails lays on Zuri* Mmm~ How about we have a little fun~ *She grins sexily at Luna* It'll help Luna with expressing her emotions to Baine~ Zuri: That does sounds fun*press her breasts againts Chi Neko's back* Luna: I've always wanted to express my feeling to Baine *blushes* how do i do it? Chi Neko:*She lick her lips* Well Luna, let me teach you~ *She gently takes Luna's hands under hers, having Luna's hands go to Baine's breast* Tell me how this feels with your own hands~ *have Luna's hands go under Baine's shirt and gently have Luna's hand squeeze Baine's breast over the bra*~ Baine:*Gasps, blushing at the feeling*M-mmm!~ Luna: It feel so soft and jiggly*looks at Baine* A-Are you ok with this? Zuri:*moves her hands over Chi Neko's breasts*Maybe we should show them how its done *kisses Chi Neko's neck* Baine:*Blushing, she nodded*Y-Yea, I-I'm okay with this. *Her ears twitched* Chi Neko: Mmmm~ We should~ *Growls sexily to Zuri, pressing her back into Zuri's breast gently but roughly* Zuri:O~o feisty* Starts to remove Chi Neko's Shirt off* remember the less cloths the better Luna:Ok *starts to remove Baine's shirt* Zuri: Don't forget to Kiss all over* Kissing down Chi Neko's Back* Luna: Are you ready *lean in for a kiss* Chi Neko:Mmm~ Feels good~*Growls sexily as she smirks* Baine:*blushing, but nodded*R-Ready. *smiles a tiny bit.* Luna: *Kisses baine* Zuri: Come on touch her entire body*Grabs Chi Neko's ass* Luna:*grabs Bains ass while slightly squeezing Baines breasts* Chi Neko:*sighs in pleasure, One of her tails curl around one of Zuri's legs and the only curls around her tail*Mmm~ *She takes off her panties*Make it easier for you~ Baine:*blushing as she return the kiss to Luna.*M-Mmm~ Zuri: The most important thing is to let your body decide *Kisses Chi Neko's neck while moving her hand around Chi Neko's belly* Luna: O Baine*Removes Bains bra, rubbing her head against Baine's breasts* Zuri:Now you're getting it *Kese Chi Neko while rubbing between the legs* Baine:*Blushing as she moans softly at the feeling*L-Luna~ *hugs Luna close to her.* Chi Neko:Mmmmm~ Oooo~ Yess~ *She leans more into Zuri, enjoying the feeling as she kisses Zuri roughly, her tongue plays with Zuris*~ Luna:You'r heart i can hear it beating*Starts to remove Baines panties as she squeeze Baine's ass* Ch3 the fun begains ^^ Zuri: Now for he fun part* Insert her finger into Chi Neko's pussy* Baine:*Blushing as she pants softly, letting Luna do all this*Mm~ Chi Neko:*Sighs in pleasure, licking her lips as she slip a finger behind her, going between Zuri's legs*Mmm~ I don't think you'll only be the one giving pleasure~ *Grins sexily as she rubs one right hand finger against the opening of Zuri's pussy before having two fingers open it*~ Luna: May my feeling reach you* Starts to suck on Baine's breasts* Zuri: O~o Yess~ *She leans into Chi Neko, enjoying the feeling as she kisses Chi Neko roughly, Sticking her tong inside Chi Neko's mouth* Baine:*gasps softly, blushing as she moans softly from the feeling* Chi Neko:*deepening the kiss even more, sucking on Zuri's tongue as she put two of her fingers into Zuri's pussy and started to Finger ban very roughly and fast*Mmm~ Luna:O~o Baine*Puts her legs between Baines rubbing her pussy against Baines.*don't leave me *Starts sucking hard on baines Breasts licking the nipples* Zuri:*Moans into the kiss, started to Finger ban very roughly and fast into Chi Neko's pussy while roughly grabbing Chi Neko's breasts, twisting the nipples* Baine: *Gasps, moaning as she grips onto Luna as she blushes extremely red*A-aaaa~ Chi Neko:*Her free head grips the back of Zuri's head as she kisses Zuri even more as she Fingers bans faster and harder into Zuri's pussy* Luna:*pressing her mouth on both of baine's nipples sucking on them, rubbing her pussy really fast against Baine's pussy* Zuri:*moans into the kiss rubbing her breast against Chi Neko's back finger bang faster and deeper into Chi Neko's pussy* Baine:*Moans louder, blushing bright red as she gasp at the feeling* L-Lunaaa~ Chi Neko:*moans into the kiss as she keeps fringer banging Zuri's pussy Luna: Remember this *Kisses Baine the taste of breast still on her lips,pushing her breasts against Baine's breast, moves her hand to Baine's pussy rubbing it* Zuri: Go girl* keeps finger banging Chi Neko* why not face me *Lick the back of Chi Neko's neck* Baine:*Blushes, kissing Luna as she hugs Luna close to her.* Chi Neko:*growls sexily* If that is what you wish~ *Suddenly turn around to face Zuri, pressing her breast roughly into Zuri's breast as she puts one more finger into Zuri's Pussy and finger bangs her harder, faster and deeper. She nibbles Zuri's neck, letting her tongue trace on her neck in a sexy way*~ Luna:*Hold Baine even closer to her, kissing Baine while Finger banging faster and deeper* Zuri:*Kisses Chi Neko's neck pushing her breast even harder against Chi Neko's breasts, puts one more finger into Chi Neko's Pussy and finger bangs her faster and deeper.* Chi Neko:*pants against Zuri's neck before biting her neck really hard in a loving way*Mmm~ *Finger bangs Zuri as fast, hard and as deep into Zuri's pussy with four fingers*~ Baine:*Moans in the kiss, blushing bright red.* Zuri: Ha that tickles *starts to nibble on Chi Neko's neck* OOoo~ *blushes from extreme pleasure As she finger bangs Chi Neko with three fingers* Luna:*blushing bright red as she finger bangs Baines with two fingers faster and deeper into Baine's pussy* I'll remember so don't forget *Kisses Baine* Chi Neko:*biting even harder as she finger bangs Zuri's pussy to the extreme*Mmmm~ Baine:*Moans in the kiss, kissing Luna in return as she would only remember what her and Luna had started*Mmmm~ Zuri:Nice neck massage *Nibles on Chi Neko's neck as she finger bangs Chi Neko's pussy with four fingers* Luna:I love you Baine*pressing her breast roughly into Baine's breast as she puts one more finger into Baine's pussy and finger bangs her harder, faster and deeper.* Chi Neko:*Growls sexily as she bits even more on Zuri's neck while finger bang her pussy to no limit*~ Baine:I-I love you too L-Luna!~ Aaa~ *Leans into Luna, blushing and panting heavily* Luna: I-I'm so happy you feel the same *put four of her fingers into Baine's pussy and started to Finger ban very fast as she kisses around her neck* Zuri: AAaa~*roughly squeeze both of Chi Neko's breast casing milk to come out* Baine:A-Aaa~ *blushing at the feeling, hugging Luna close*M-Mmm~ Chi Neko:*Moans against Zuri's neck, panting.* Luna:*painting heavily nuzzle Baine happily as she squeeze there breasts together * Zuri:*while finger banging Chi Neko deeper and faster into her pussy, licks some of the breast milk of of Chi Neko's breasts before sucking on them* Baine:*panting heavily, still blushing as she hugs Luna.*M-mmm~ Chi Neko:*Panting heavily against Zuri's neck, still finger banging Zuri to the extreme pleasure as she use her fangs to trail on Zuri's neck, up and down.*~ Zuri: *finger banging Chi Neko to the extreme pleasure, squeezing Chi Neko's breast milk into her mouth sucking on them and drinking her fill* Luna:*gently grips baines head to her breast* Do you like em * finger banging Baine to the extreme pleasure* Baine:*Blushing as she starts sucking on one Lunas breast, her eyes close, slightly sweating from the pleasure*~ Chi Neko:*Nibbles Zuri's neck with her fang, still finger banging Zuri in Extreme pleasure.* Luna: O~o Baine* Pres Baines head closer to her breasts while finger bang Baine's pussy to the extreme pleasure* Zuri: *drinking Chi Neko's breast milk* So nice and full *Use her full hand to finger bang Ci Neko's pussy* Chi Nrko:*Pants, smirking against her neck as she uses her whole hand to finger bang Zuri's pussy, as her tails start to curl around Zuri's legs*~ Baine:*Blushing as she keeps sucking on Luna's breasts.* Luna:*she uses her whole hand to finger bang Baine's pussy, letting Baine suck on her breasts*AAa~ Zuri:*Moans sweetly into Chi Neko's breasts starts to suck and drink both of Chi Neko's breasts while using her full hand to finger bang Chi Neko deeper into her pussy* Baine:*Blushes as She suck on Luna's breast, moan* Chi Neko:*Bites Zuri neck, causing her to bleed a little, finger banging Zuri with her whole hand as one tip of her tail stork the outside of her pussy*~♥ Zuri:*Cum on Chi Neko's hand while finger banging Chi Neko with her whole hand* AAAa~ Luna:*wrap her tail around Baine's head as she finger banging Baine Deeper and faster into her pussy* Chi neko:*blushing as she bites harder, cumming on her hand*Mmm~ Baine:*blushing as she keeps sucking on Luna's breastd*M-Mmmm~ Luna: I'm all yours *push her breast closer to Baine, Finger bang Baine faster inside her pussy* Zuri: So good *Blushes kisses Chi Neko Neko's neck* Baine: A-Aaa~ *blushing, moaning loudly as she cums; panting* Chi Neko:*panting against her neck* ooo~ Luna:*Moves her body closer to Baine's body embracing her, tear of joy stroll down her face* Im so happy Zuri: What a touching moment *panting rubbing her breast against Chi Neko* Baine:*Blushing, she hugs Luna happily* Chi Neko:*Panting*I know~ *grins a little.* Luna:*continues to hug Baine not wanting to let go nuzzle Baine softly feeling a bit tired* Zuri:*head feel dizzy* I think i drank to much *Looks to Chi Neko's eyes* What's your name again? *nuzzle Chi Neko sweetly* Baine:*Blushes a tiny bit, but hugs Luna happily* Chi Neko:*grins a little, licking Zuri's cheek*You can just call me Chi~ Full name is Chi Neko~ Luna:*starts to fall asleep in Baine's arms* so warm Zuri:Chi that's a nice name I'm Zuri hofuly this sin't one of my dreams*Hugs hi Neko tightly* Baine:*hugging Luna, smiling a little* Chi Neko:*hugs Zuri, nibbling her ear a little* Trust me, it isn't~ Luna: *Hugging Baine, fell asleep in Baine's arm smiling* Zuri: that's good *Nuzzle Chi Neko* so much fun *Fell asleep cuddling Chi Neko* Baine:*Falls asleep with Luna.* Chi Neko:*she smirks*We'll have so much fun~ *she whispers, hugging Zuri close before closing her eyes* Ch4 the next day four girl rest peacefully until the next day Luna:*open her eye to see Baine, She smiles cuddling Baine* Zuri: ow my head*opens her eye to find herself naked next to Chi Neko*.... what happened? Baine:*Sleeping, smiling in her sleep* Chi Neko:*Sleeping, but a vampire wing seem to block the light so it didn't hurt Zuri's head any further*~♥ Luna:*lay there next to Baine watching her sleep peacefully* Zuri:*carefully got out off bed* I smell like.....*walks to the bathroom to take a shower* Baine:*sleeping* Chi Neko:*sleeping, her wing vanished* Zuri:*walks out* I'm starved* left the room*Why my neck hurts *rubbing her neck as she walks to the kitchen to cook some breakfast* Luna:*staring at Baine smiling at her while she sleep* Chi Neko:*open one eyes, feeling thirsty*... *Ears twitched* I'm thirsty... *she whispered* Baine:*sleeping peacefully* Luna:*Hold Baine closer smiling that she's with her* Zuri:*Cooking eggs, grits, fish and biscuits* Baine:*Sleeping, nuzzling Luna* Chi Neko:*changes her clothes (somehow) into a new pair of panties, new stockings and a new one button shirt as she goes down stairs.* Zuri:*notice Chi Neko* Good morning can you tell me what we did last night?*resume cooking* Luna:*cuddling with Baine smiling* Chi Neko: Mm~ We had fun *smirks a bit* You were drunk~ Zuri: So we really did it*starts fixing plates* I gotta stop drinking . Chi Neko:Ah~ That's kinda sad to hear. *she watches Zuri* Zuri: I don't mind i just wish i could remember... why was Luna sleeping with us she's definitely not the type*place the plates on the table* come have breakfast Chi Neko:*grinning a bit* Luna was expressing her emotions to Baine~ It was her bed anyway. *looks to the food, but sits down.* Zuri: So that's Baine from what i heard i didn't expect Baine to be that kind of girl.*drink some OJ* Not hungry? Chi neko: Not this kind of hungry. *looks to Zuri.* Trust me, Baine isn't like that, but she isn't one to resist if it is the one she loves. *licks the tip of her fingers*~ Zuri: Oow that sweet ^^*Bite a biscuit* What are you hungry for *Rubbing her neck* Must of sleep funny Chi neko:*goes to Zuri, gently nuzzling the neck area she was rubbing* It isn't something you can make with your hands~♥ Zuri:??? What is it? Chi neko:*hug Zuri close to her* Blood~♥ *bites Zuri's neck with her fangs* ~ Zuri: Ow.....*passed out as Chi Neko bites her neck* Chi Neko:*drinks Zuri's blood before stopping, licking the bite mark as she hugs Zuri close*~♥ Zuri:.... I feel so weak Chi Neko: mmm~ I wonder what could give you strenght once more. Zuri: Food and rest......did you drink my blood last night? Chi Neko: Only when you were awake ~♥ *grins* Mmm food and rest~ Zuri: That explain why my head hurts more then usual*starts eating* I guess Luna and Baine are a couple now Chi Neko:*She blinks, nodding as she goes to her side of the table, eating the food.* Zuri: Your name is Chi right? Chi Neko:*smiles* Yep~ Zuri: Did i say anything weird while i was drunk? Chi Neko: Beside the fact you thought it was a bath that we were having and that you hope all we did wasn't a dream, no~ Zuri: Wanna hang out later, i would like to have a party buddy Chi Neko:*grins*Sure~ Zuri: That's great ^^ so how was Baine & Luna's first time they must had fun. They're still cuddling in bed ^^ Chi Neko:*she nodded*They had fun. *Smirking* Zuri: Its nice that they found each other *finished eating and put the pats in the dishwasher* Chi Neko:Yea... *thinking* Zuri: Are you...with someone? Chi Neko:*looks to Zuri, chuckling*No, I'm not. Tiger would say the same~ *smirks a bit evilly* Zuri: Is Tiger a friend of yours? Chi Neko:*She stood up, spinning a little* Do I not look like She? *smirks* The Appearances isn't that hard to notice, is it~ Zuri: So Tiger is youre twin? Chi Neko: No, not at all~ Try again *Grins, giggling* She never said she had any twins, all her family is dead~ Zuri: Wow a look alike, I'v heard there's always one person in the world that looks like you but to see it such a small world ^^ Chi Neko:*Has a sweatdrop* Not truly correct. *she chuckles a little*I'm Tiger's Vampire form, if that cleans things up. *Suddenly sits on the table, smirking at Zuri* Zuri: So Chi and Tiger are one and the same. Chi Neko: Yep~ *Smirks* I was hoping to find someone else more suiting for Tiger, since Tiger is so lonely, and always blame herself over the littlest thing~ I think you would be able to shine some light on her at lest *Grins* That, or get her drunk to become sober~ Zuri: I'm surprised that you didn't get drunk drinking my blood. why is Tiger so hard an herself? Chi Neko: Cause I'm the drunk version of Tiger on blood. *She lays on the table, looking at Zuri upside down* Because Tiger loves Baine, yet is giving her away to Luna so that Baine is far more happier with no worries. But, Tiger is so depress because Baine was the only person who truly try to comfort her. To image she would give something that beautiful up for the sake of Baine's well being~ Zuri: That's very big if her...and you want me to replace Banie? I'm not that innocent. Chi Neko:*smirks* I know, but there isn't an innocent females that Tiger could have without it be children~ Right now, she needs someone who can comfort and care for her. Innocents is only a small liking trait, doesn't have to be a main one~ Zuri: What about you? Chi Neko: Heh. *smirks* I'm her, beside, we can't see each other like she can see Dark Tiger. We don't even speak, it's almost impossible for such thing~ Zuri: That's a little sad so Tiger doesn't know about you? Chi Neko: Oh, she knows a bit about me, she just doesn't know enough about me~ *smirks a bit* Zuri: wouldn't you like to speak with her? Chi Neko: Nah, not at all. She is such a downer~ Zuri: Really maybe i should teach her how to live a little Chi Neko:*smirks* Very true, she is too scared to have others hurt because of her~ Zuri: You really do need me, she has so many worries are you sure you two are the same? Chi Neko: I didn't say we have the same personalities~ I'm her drunk side after drinking lots of blood, there is a differences~ Zuri: How much is alot for you, It's a little surprising if you where drunk on my blood alone. Chi Neko: About four blood bags of rich blood. Never has Tiger truly drank from another being, so it be very interesting for her~ Zuri: I don't know why but being bitten fells good tho a little draining. Any tricks i should know? Zuri: Blood is important, if i lose to much....maybe there's some cookies left over. Chi Neko: Hm?? Zuri: Want some cookies? *eats a cookie* Chi Neko:*Chuckles* She knows almost everything I do, I say almost because there are things she can't know~ *eats the cookies* Zuri: Like what? Chi Neko: Things I do mainly~. *smirks* Zuri: You do these thing often? Chi Neko: Not the sex part, but I normally feed on people, normally those that don't pay attention; no real relationship~ Zuri: Tiger has a problem feeding of people? Chi Neko: Yep. Zuri: That's no fun Chi Neko: Tsk, I am not going to spoil her, she needs to find her own fun~ Zuri: I might ^^ Chi Neko: That is all up to you~ *smirks* Zuri: Ok i will ^^ want anything to drink besides blood? Chi Neko: I'm not thirsty. Zuri: do you like me? Chi Neko: I like you very much *Grins, rolling off the table onto her feet and goes to Zuri* Enough to just pin you to the bed, but I'll be kind~ Zuri: That's sweet are you sure your personality is different than Tigers. Chi Neko: My is very different~ Tiger would never say she liked anyone, she is so false in her emotions beside loving Baine. *she was standing in front of Zuri, leaning down to Zuri* I'm all about loving one, and achieving desires that no one could have being alone~ Zuri: So are you Tiger's desire in it purest form? Chi Neko:*Smirks, both of her hands are place on the chair with Zuri's head between both arms, her face close to Zuri's* You could say that~ Zuri:*kisses Chi Neko* It's nice to Know a girl is wanted Chi Neko:*Smirks* Yes~ *Lean the chair a bit, so it was only on it's two back legs, but it didn't move anymore as she place her leg between Zuri's, pressing it against her pussy roughly as she takes Zuri's lips into hers, sucking on Zuri's bottom lip*~ Zuri: Aaa~ *Pressing her pussy roughly against Chi Neko's pussy, hugging her pressing her breast against Chi Neko's breasts* Chi Neko:*Sucking Zuri's bottom lip even harder, pulling her own shirt off and takes her panties off so Her pussy is showing and pressing against Zuri's Pussy. She stops sucking on Zuri's bottom lip, using gravity to press her pussy even more against Zuri's, as her breast is press and mixing with Zuri's breast* Heh~ *nibbles Zuri's collar bone as her hands pins Zuri's wrist against the chair beside Zuri's head*~ Zuri:*Blushea as she press her pussy against Chi Neko's pussy assisting the gravity press, She breathes cold air down Chi Neko's Neck* Chi Neko: *smirks, suddenly the chair fallen to the ground quicken, not harming them but could do a bruising damage to Zuri's back as she moves Zuri's hands over her head, pinning them with one hand as the other trail, touches every simple bit of Zuri's body, Chi's tails trying to slip in between her and Zuri's pussys pressing as she starts to grind her pussy roughly and heavily into Zuri's pussy*Mmm~ Zuri:*her bruised back became ice cold, her cold tail slip in between her and Chi Neko's pussy pressing as she starts to Moan * Chi Neko:* the finger tips had claws that drag gently on Zuri's body before squeezing Zuri's breast, the claws light diggingas One of her rails slip between Zuri's tail and pussy, going deep in Zuri's pussy, and still go into her pussy even deeper. Chi grinds her whole lower body into Zuris faster, hsrder and almost violently as if demanding for a cry from Zuri* I'll make you feel like you never felt heaven~ *She hissed in zuri's ear* Zuri:*her bruised back became ice cold, her cold tail slip in between her and Chi Neko's pussy pressing as she starts to Moan * Chi Neko:* the finger tips had claws that drag gently on Zuri's body before squeezing Zuri's breast, the claws light diggingas One of her rails slip between Zuri's tail and pussy, going deep in Zuri's pussy, and still go into her pussy even deeper. Chi grinds her whole lower body into Zuris faster, hsrder and almost violently as if demanding for a cry from Zuri* I'll make you feel like you never felt heaven~ *She hissed in zuri's ear* Zuri: AAa~YES *Feeling Chi 's tail inside her pussy she put her ice cold tail deep in Chi's pussy, chilling her from the inside, Kissing Chi and moaning into the kiss* Chi Neko:*Kisses Zuri, pressing her whole body into Zuri as she squeezes and massages Zuri's breasts with one free hand, the other tail of Chi's trying to slip in and tease Zuri's pussy from outside as the one inside Zuri's pussy fully gotten in as far as it could, before thrusting violently and quickly in Zuri's Pussy. Chi Neko moans in the kiss, before roughly kissing Zuri even more and tightly pinning Zuri's hands.*~♥ Zuri:*moans loudly into the kiss her nipple turn ice cold against Chi's breasts, thrusting her cold tail violently into Chi's pussy* Chi Neko:*moans even more, before sucking on Zuri's tongue, one of her tails keeps thrusting even faster and more violently as her other tail tries to get into Zuri's pussy also*~♥ *Her free hand goes down and rubs her left hip*~ Zuri:*her freezing tail starts to twist and squirm inside Chi's pussy, her cold tong swirls inside Chi's mouth moaning into the kiss, her body emits a chilly aura* Chi:*Moans as she keeps kissing Zuri, not pulling away as both of her tails gotten inside of Zuri's pussying, equal thrusting violently, faster and harder as her free hand claws against Zuri's hip, lightly but still cutting a little.*Mmmm~ Zuri:*Her freezing tail thrusting violently, faster and harder into Chi's pussy, Pressing her cold body against Chi's body, pushing her pussy to Chi's pussy, moaning loudly into the kiss* Chi Neko:*Her two tails slamming into Zuri's pussy now as her free hand squeezes, grips and lightly claws Zuris breast, moaning in the kiss as she starts grinding her body against Zuris*~♥ *Still kissing Zuri deeply as her other hand still pinns Zuri's hands over her* Zuri:*feeling pure pleasure as ch's two tail slams into her pussy she cum all over chi's tails, she violently thrust her tail deeper into chi's pussy freezing her insides Loudly Moans into the kiss* Chi Neko:*moans as she stops kissing Zuri and cum all over Zuri's tail panting.* Zuri:*painting heavily,* that was wonderful ^^ Chi Neko:*smirks* I'm glad you like it~ Zuri:*chuckles* Think they heard us Chi Neko:*smirks* I don't really care if they did~ Zuri: I definitely like you ^^ Chi Neko:*smirks*I like you too~ Zuri: Maybe Like Like ^^ Chi Neko:*smirks*Yes, A Like like~ Zuri:*hugs Chi happily blushing* Chi Neko:*Smiles, hugging her.* Zuri: I'm glad ^^ didnt think i meet the one like this *kisses Chi* Chi Neko:*kisses her in return*~ Zuri:*Puts her arms around Chi Kissing her* Chi Neko:*Kissing Zuri even more, hugging her close* Zuri: Please don't leave*Hugging Chi tighter, Kissing her even more* Chi Neko:*Kissing Zuri even more*I won't~ Zuri: So you'll stay as you not tiger*Kissing Chi even more* you can have as much of my blood as you want. Chi Neko:*She grins* I want to stay with you~ *hugs Zuri closer.* Zuri: Then stay *Hugging Chi closer* Chi Neko:*Hugs Zuri close*~ Zuri: *Said softly*I won't let go *Hugs Chi close* Chi Neko:*nuzzles her*I don't mind~ Zuri: Chi.... I'm so happy*sheds tears while nuzzling her* Chi Neko:*nuzzles her, smiling* Zuri:*from execution and blood lose she passed out holding Chi in her arms* Chi Neko:*nuzzles Zuri, licking the wounds close*~ Ch5 Realization Luna:*walking down stairs* O hi Tiger, Hi Zuri Chi Neko: Hello Luna, Zuri needs to sleep~ *smiles* Luna: Ok....*bows* Thank you for teaching me Chi Neko: Your welcome *smirking* Luna:*walks to the kitchen* Um... do you know what Baine likes to eat? Chi Neko: Nothing to big. Luna:*with confidence*Then I'll make her pancakes*starts cooking* Chi Neko: Alright~ *hugs Zuri close to her.* Luna: Would you like some?*cooking* Chi Neko:Nah, I'll be fine~ Luna: Ok *made two stakes of pancakes,one for her, one for Baine.* Thank you for everything, take good care of her*she smiles* Chi: I'll take good care of Zuri~ Baine:*waiting* Luna: Thank you *carry the two plats of pancakes upstairs* Baine:*waiting* Luna:*opens door* Hi Baine hope i didn't make you wait to long ^^ Baine: Not at all *smiles* Luna: I made pancakes *walks over to Baine and sits next to her* Baine: Thank you ^^ Luna:*gives Baine a plate of pancakes*Hope you like it ^^ Baine:*Eats the pancake, nodding* Luna:They're becoming fast friends *eating pancakes* Baine: Good to hear. Luna: I do feel a bit guilty Baine:Why?*looks to Luna, confuse* Luna:I know Tiger loves you...she knows you longer but in the end you said that you love me...she never did hear you say say it. Baine:*She frowns, feeling the slight quilt* I... I never knew Tiger loved me like that, and I didn't think I would know what love is... I thought of Tiger as a real close friend, but she always seem hurt when I look at her... Even when she gave me soft smiles, her eyes spoke a different story, and I didn't fully understand why... Luna:You understand her better then i do... I didn't know she was suffering. I-I took the one she cared for the most right in front of her... It's my fault, I've hurt her... Baine:*hugs Luna* She didn't stop you... Luna:*cry hugging Baine* I was the one who knows that...she loves you and even tho i know it i still... Baine:*Hugging Luna*Shhh, Maybe she had a reason in letting you have me... *Pets Luna's head, hugging her close.* Luna:*Hugging Baine* But what? I want you but i didn't want to harm anyone not Tiger... Baine:*Hugs Luna* Not everyone can be happy... I just hope Tiger gets someone to replace the pain... Luna:*tightly hugging Baine *Why can't everyone be happy... why some people must suffer? Baine:*She hugs Luna* I don't know why, Luna... Luna:*hugging, nuzzling Baine* Baine:*Hugging, nuzzling Luna* Luna:*Kisses Baine, holding her tighter* Baine:*Return the kiss* Luna:*kisses down Baine's neck* Baine:*Blushes a tiny bit, sighing a little* Luna: Baine... what are you thinking? Baine:*looks to Luna, a little bit confuse*... Luna: Last night... what were you thinking when i kissed you? When did you realize you... love me? Baine:*She looks to the ground* I don't know what I was thinking... My mind was clouded at the time... Luna: Clouded?... So you're unsure of what happened last night. Baine: Mostly, but I know that your feelings gotten to me, and that's when I finally understood what true love meant... Luna; I remember it clearly... When i walked into the room you and Tiger was already siting in bed. Tiger said that it would be really cold today and the three of us need to sleep together to stay warm. I was laying next to you, when i hugged you my heart began to race. Zuri came in and joined us and lay next to Tiger. Do you remember what happened next? Baine: not really... I know the beginning... Luna: ... In bed Tiger explained how i could express my feeling to you. She guided my hands and i touched your breasts for the first time. They where soft and jiggly... I asked if you where ok with it. Do you remember what you said? Baine:*she nodded*Yea, I do remember a little bit of it. I remember all what we did, but I didn't know Tiger or Zuri were there or doing... Luna: Tiger and Zuri were also expressing there feeling to each other just like we were. Baine:*Blushes a tiny bit*Ah... Luna: The feel of your body...so close to mine *blushes* The moment you said you love me was the most happiest moment in my life. Baine:*She blushes, but smiles sweetly* Luna:*blushes hugging Baine* The way you touch me, your feelings...was wonderful. You wanted me and i was happy.*kisses Baine* Words can't express my feeling for you. Baine:*blushes, but smiles sweetly as she nodded* Luna: *Leans in closer to Baine Kissing her and puting er arms around her* Baine:*Kisses Luna in return, hugging her close* Luna:*Pressing her breasts against Baine's breasts, Kissing her while holding her tightly* Baine:*Blushing as she keeps kissing Luna* Luna:*Rubbing her head on Baine's breasts, touching Baine's tail* Baine:*Blushes, gasping a tiny bit at the feeling of her tail being touched.* Luna: Your tail is so small and cute*move her hand under Baine's shirt and brabs her breasts* Your breasts are so big so warm. Baine:*Blushing, gasping a little* Luna: This is the best way*Remove her shirt* that i know to express my feeling*pres Baine's head against her breasts* to you Baine:*Blushes, panting a little as she nuzzles* Luna:I'm yours *Pressing her body closer to Baine, her tail rubs against Baine's pussy* Baine:*Blushes*a-aaa~ Luna:*Blushes, kisses Baine's forehead as she rubs her breasts against Baine's head* Glad you like them* her tail Goes under Baine's panties, rubbing her bar pussy* Baine:*Blushing, moaning* Luna:*her tail inters Baine's pussy slowly as she removes Baine's shirt* Baine:*Gasps at the feeling of her tail, moaning* Luna:*inserting deeper into Baine's pussy, rubbing her back, holding Baine tightly to her breasts* how does it feel Baine:G-goood~ *blushing* Luna: *Kisses Baine genitally rubbing her nipples* Baine:*She moan in yhe kiss as sge return thr kiss*Mmm~ Luna:*her tail pulls and thrust into Baine as she rubs her breasts against Baine's breast, kissing her sweetly* Category:Sex Category:Role Play Category:Romance Category:Sonic Fan Character Category:Yuri Category:Onup147